Wind Waker Drabbles
by QueenHyrule
Summary: Collection of drabbles, mainly based around Daphnes and Link, slight AU in one.
1. Past

Father and son-ish kind of stuff

"Hold on, Link!" The King's voice echoed across the barren halls, as he attempted to catch up to the energetic child.

The boy was curious of course, he wanted to know more about the kingdom and the people in it, and the first thing he had in mind was to rummage through Daphnes' bedchamber, as expected.

With no hase, Link attempted to pry open the door, with no success.

"You locked that on purpose didn't you?!" Though he sounded annoyed, he was smiling.

Daphnes chuckled and pulled a key out from one of his pockets, "I might have."

He hesitated, only slightly, but he began to realize how long it had been. He spent years at sea, and never had the chance to return to his own bedchamber.

He then shook off the feeling, and slowly unlocked the door, as an overexcited Hero pushed the large wooden frame open to reveal an immense, dark room.

As he wandered further into the area, Daphnes lit up one of the lanterns to bring light into it. Link finally began to see portraits, portraits of people that looked like they could be from a storybook. As old as the room looked, it still felt alive.

Daphnes began to take a couple steps in, feeling the nostalgia overcome him. Everything in the room was exactly how it looked on the day Hyrule was flooded, and, it hurt to take even a glance.

"Oh! What's this?" Link pulled a photo out from atop one of the dressers. It appeared to have three people in it, one looking like Daphnes.

"Daphnes is this you?" He gasped, but the King, upon noticing who was in the photo, shook his head.

"No no, that's…not me." He smiled, and moved his finger lower to point at the younger child, a boy that looked no more than Link's age, "That's me."

"Are you serious?!" Link looked up at his mentor and then back down to the photo, "…But…"

"That's my father, and my mother to the left. I can't even remember when this was taken…" A faint smile creased his lips once more, as he remembered those times that had past.

"What were they like? Your parents, I mean." Link began to get quiet, almost hesitant to ask.

"Kind."

"Wow…" Link seemed to be in awe, "And?"

"Quite protective. As any parent should be—-"

"Hehe, my grandma was really protective of Aryll and I. She'd get so worried when we wandered off into the forest…." His voice began to grow softer and softer, "My parents would've been the same, right?"

Daphnes didn't know much about Link's own parents, only that he was orphaned and was raised by his Grandmother.

But—-

"They would…any loving parent values the safety of their child. If circumstances came, they would even die to keep them safe."

He then move his hand over to Link, rubbing the top of his head in comfort despite how Link seemed to be keeping his spirits bright.

"…..Daphnes."

"Mmm?"

"Can I ask you something?" He started to frown, making the King worry.

"Yes, Link?"

The boy removed his cap and hung his head, embarrassed, "You wouldn't mind if we stayed here just for tonight….would you?" 

…They had been traveling for a long time, longer than usual. That look on Link's face said it all.

"Of course, I don't want you to push yourself too hard."

As the hours passed, Link stayed in Daphnes' bed to rest, and Daphnes remained out in the halls, watching over him.

From time to time, he would enter to spend time with Link.

"Is there anything you need?" He whispered, knowing Link was half-asleep.

The boy yawned, "Well, I wanted to tell you something. Talking about your parents made me remember that—-"

"Yes?"

"Well it made me think of something, actually."

"…"

"Do you think they're still protecting me?"

Daphnes didn't say a word, and looked down at Link. But, for some reason he didn't see Link as this young hero, but,

he started to see him like his own.

"I think they are."

Link grinned and sunk into the bed, leaving Daphnes to his own thoughts.

The King took a glance at the photo of his parents that Link brought to the bedside table, and then he looked back at Link.

"I know I couldn't save you, but…

I can save him."


	2. Broken

"Link, careful with that!" The frustrated boat had been constantly keeping an eye on the young hero since his arrival at Windfall, and for all the right reasons. He knew the boy had good intentions, but breaking valuables in the process wasn't what he had in mind when it came to helping the townspeople.

"You worry too much, King! I've got this perfectly—-"

Another crash.

"…Under control."

The boy took a glance at the broken pot at his feet, given to him as a gift by Ms. Marie. He looked back at the boat, then down at the pot, and back up again.

"Well, it's not like we had a place to put it, right?" He shrugged, smiling.

The King simply rolled his eyes, "Anyhow, we need to embark to our next destination. Dragon Roost was far worse than I feared it would be, and I worry for the Forest Haven."

"W-wait!"

"Should I tell her…or…?" He stepped back and gestured towards the classroom.

The boat gave him a confused look, "Um…we can return later I suppose. For now, we need to focus on our destination, alright?"

Before he knew it, the boy was back in the boat and prepared to shove off, completely ignoring the pile of what was left of the pot that remained on the dock.


	3. Death

Link put the photo down, his cheeks finally drying up but still feeling choked up.

He had been grateful that Daphnes let him stay in his old bedchamber in the castle, but not even a relaxing room could calm him down completely. He took a deep breath in a quick attempt to compose himself to carry on, but failed. He kept failing. And he didn't want to stop crying, he failed her before she knew Aryll was safe. Suddenly, he heard a faint creak at the door and stood up from the bed, trying to appear calm. With a lantern in one hand and a faint smile across his cheeks, Daphnes peeked into the doorway. "Is it alright to come in?" He nodded, and Daphnes quietly walked to his side, keeping his distance from Link.

"I—" He was hesitant, something Link had never seen him be, which surprised him.

"I just want you to know that whatever we're doing can wait, okay? You take all the time you need." He was quiet, his tone soft and comforting, unlike his usual seriousness and impatience. But Link didn't care, and turned his back. For a time, everything was still. No movement, no words. Nothing. Until Link heard footsteps move from the bedside to the dresser.

"I too know what it's like to loose family." Daphnes began, his voice still low and calm like Link heard before. Link's head slightly perked up, becoming interested.

"I never saw my daughter grow up, and now she's…also passed." He took a photo from the dresser and gazed at it, a slight smile appeared on his face until he looked back at Link, who was listening quite well.

"I didn't have anyone to turn to when I was told that." He placed the photo back, as the dust from the ages gone by flew out into the air. He then approached Link, the boy's face still wet with tears. He said nothing more and sat next to him on the bedside, noticing the picture of his grandmother on her lap.

"I'll be outside if you need me, Link." He said, giving the boy a gentle pat on the back before getting up. As he took his first steps, he felt a tug on his robe.

"Daphnes…" Link rarely called him by name… Calmly, he turned to face the child and knelt down to his eye level, noticing just how red his eyes were.

"Daphnes, um…" Link bit his lip, trying his best not to choke up in front of someone he respected. Instead, he pulled Daphnes close to him and buried his face into his chest, hiding that he was letting out small sobs. But, the comforting embrace was enough and all he wanted.

"Don't leave me just yet, okay?"

"…Okay."


End file.
